


Ripped At Every Edge (But You're A Masterpiece)

by ishouldbeworkingrightnow (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Domme Inej, F/M, Face-Sitting, Inej calls Kaz her crow, Light Bondage, Minor Knifeplay, Sub Kaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/ishouldbeworkingrightnow
Summary: "No one would ever have guessed that Kaz Brekker, Dirtyhands, the unofficial king of the Barrel, was a sub. He had taken great precautions, including soundproofing his room, to ensure that no one ever found out.No one except Inej Ghafa, that is."





	Ripped At Every Edge (But You're A Masterpiece)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends look at the smut I wrote! Haha I suck.  
> I picture this occuring sometime in the future, where Inej and Kaz are in an established relationship and have had time to work on their respective issues involving other people.  
> I don't own Inej, Kaz, or the universe. The only thing that's mine is the plot. I am making no money off of this, so please don't sue me I'm poor.  
> Title is from Colors by Halsey.  
> If you are Quinn, or anyone else I know, please never mention this, mmkay?

No one would ever have guessed that Kaz Brekker, Dirtyhands, the unofficial king of the Barrel, was a sub. He had taken great precautions, including soundproofing his room, to ensure that no one ever found out.

No one except Inej Ghafa, that is.

His Wraith was the only one he'd ever consider touching without gloves, and certainly the only one who would ever be allowed to see him hard, writhing against the bed where she'd tied him.

It was strange, trusting someone as completely as Kaz found he trusted her. Even with Inej, whom he knew would always have his back, it had taken Kaz many mental breakdowns and safeword uses (Haskell was their current one) to get to the point he was at now, which saw his wrists tied to the bedposts while Inej ran one of her knives (Sankta Alina, he thought) along the curve of his collarbone.

"Are you going to be good, little crow?"

Her voice was smoother than silk, and she moved the knife ever so slightly until Kaz could feel the cold, unforgiving blade pressed against the hollow of his throat.

While Kaz knew that Inej would never leave marks (at least where anyone could see them), since they wouldn't want anyone thinking that someone had gotten the better of dirtyhands, he still felt the twinge of fear that Inej meant for him to feel.

The pause between her question and his answer grew too large, and so Inej repeated herself, her smooth voice developing an edge.

"I asked you a question, boy."

"Yes, Mistress," Kaz said quickly, remembering how long Inej had made him wait to cum the last time he'd taken too long to answer her.

"Yes, Mistress," he repeated. "I'll be good!"

Inej smiled, pleased, and pulled Alina away from his neck. Kaz felt both a sense of relief at having the knife removed from his throat and a twinge of disappointment at the loss of the unique feeling (a good one) which came with the danger of having Inej's knife pressed to his throat.

"I thought you would. You know what I have to do when my little crow gets bratty. I'm glad you want to be good tonight."

Inej's ponytail brushed the tip of Kaz's cock as she gracefully swung herself to straddle his stomach, strong legs supporting the majority of her weight.

He jerked in pleasure and she laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

"Did that feel nice, little crow?"

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you!"

"You are very welcome." Her next kiss was long and passionate, and Kaz was lost in the intoxicating flavor of Inej's lips on his. His tongue pressed at her lips, trying to gain entrance to her mouth, when he felt a sharp slap to his cheek.

"Did I say you could kiss me with tongue, boy? Because I don't remember saying so."

She slid up his body until she came to rest with her glistening sex dripping just centimeters away from his face. He could smell her arousal, and he whimpered in want. Inej smiled where Kaz couldn't see it.

"There is something that you may use your tongue for, boy."

Surprising to both Kaz and Inej, this was one of his favorite things to do. It didn't involve skin touching his hands (Inej tried to avoid that as much as possible) and hearing her slowly lose control as his talented tongue brought her closer and closer to the edge gave him a sense of pride and accomplishment that he was the only one who got to see and feel Inej when she was actually enjoying sex.

Her clit was pressed up to the base of his nose, and no matter how far Kaz's tongue reached he couldn't quite seem to hit it. Instead, he focused his attention on her hole, flicking his tongue back and forth and drawing a pleasurable moan from Inej.

Her full weight was on his face now. The first time they'd tried this, Kaz had started to panic, feeling like he was suffocating, and used his nonverbal safeword. When they'd tried again, Kaz had found that he actually enjoyed the feeling of Inej's slick coating his face. 

"Oh, good boy! That's so good!" 

He could tell that Inej was getting close based on the breathy sounds and soft curses coming from her mouth. He wanted to use his tongue to finish her, but she pulled away and swung off his face before he could. 

"I'm going to ride your cock now, boy, and you're not going to cum. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes, Mistress. I understand." 

With no other warning, Inej sank down onto Kaz's cock, condom having been applied earlier by her skillful hands while he was eating her out. 

Her wet heat enclosed him, and Kaz groaned as Inej began to bounce up and down, breasts and ponytail jiggling in tandem. She squeezed around him, trying to drive him crazy.

It was working. 

"How does that feel?"

The only thing Kaz could do was moan, and Inej raised her eyebrows, continuing to squeeze around him. 

"Are you going to answer me, boy?" 

"So good, Mistress! It feels so good!" 

One of Inej's hands took a momentary break from aiding her riding of Kaz to play with her clit, and the fingers which weren't teasing herself accidentally brushed against his balls. He nearly spilled then and there, but managed to hold back at the last second, knowing that there would be a punishment should he blatantly disobey Mistress's orders. 

At that point, Inej let out a breathy moan and tightened even more as her finger worked furiously at her clit. She jerked and stilled for a moment, and Kaz knew that she had cum.

She lifted herself off him, and wiped some of the sweat from her forehead before taking Kaz's still very hard cock in her hand without a word. 

The first time Inej had tried to get him off during a scene, she had used her mouth. However, some of her worst memories from the Menagerie were associated with the choking feeling of men using her mouth for their own pleasure. One ill-timed thrust from Kaz had sent her flying away into the corner of the room, with Kaz's hands tied to the bed and leaving him powerless to comfort her. 

Eventually, Inej had been forced to open the door and yell for Nina, who had come to untie Kaz and softly pet Inej's hair until she calmed down. Kaz knew she would have kept quiet about it for Inej's sake, but that hadn't stopped him from backing her into a corner and threatening her with a very painful death if she ever breathed a word. 

After that, they stuck to hand jobs. 

"Are you close, baby?" 

Inej hardly ever called Kaz 'baby' when they were in scenes, so when she did he treasured it. He knew that, if he asked, she would be more than willing to call him nothing but, but the sub in Kaz wanted to feel like he'd earned it. 

He nodded desperately in answer to get question, and Inej raised her eyebrows, prompting her sub for what came next. 

 "Please, Mistress," he choked out. 

"Please let me cum!" 

Some days she would be cruel, based on how Kaz had behaved earlier in the scene, but today she nodded. 

"Cum when you want." 

With one final tug to his cock, Kaz spilled across his own stomach. A small bit of seed dripped onto Inej's fingers. Meeting his eyes, she brought the fingers up to his mouth. 

Surprised but interested, Kaz took them willingly into his mouth and sucked them clean. 

His cum tasted salty, with a sour flavor to it as well, and even when he had swallowed all of it he continued to suckle on Inej's lithe fingers, enjoying the feeling of security that sucking on something apparently gave him until she pulled them slowly from his mouth and reached up to untie his hands. 

When they lay together, Inej wrapped securely around Kaz, and Kaz's head buried in her small breasts, he whispered how's thanks. 

Inej nodded into his hair, no words needing to be spoken for him to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup for reading, hope you enjoyed! If you wanna leave a kudos or comment, you would make me very happy! XD


End file.
